1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging for food products and the like and more particularly to such a package incorporating a removable portion that can be archived.
2. Description of Related Art
A common sight on a grocer shelf is a generally thin, upright rectangular box containing a farinaceous product such as flours and other cereal grains, dry mixes for making baked items, ready-to-eat breakfast cereals, cereal mixes and other food items and pet foods, among others. The outer surface of the box (and sometimes even the inner surface) is generally covered with advertising, descriptive and nutritional information, promotional items such as coupons, a collectable item, a game card or instructional information such as recipes and the like.
Some of the information on the box such as recipes, coupons or a collectable item can be saved for future use and to do so, the consumer has to cut the relevant portion from the container. As cutting compromises the integrity of the container and possibly destroys the container, the consumer generally has to wait until the contents are consumed before retrieving the desired information. In other cases, a manufacturer will package an item such as a card having the relevant information in clear plastic and then add this to the contents of the container. While this makes the relevant information accessible without destroying the container, the addition of a foreign object into the food item is not desirable. Also, in cases where the item is inside the box, the consumer cannot examine the item prior to purchase.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package having a portion that can be easily removed and archived.
Another object is to provide a package having a portion that is removable without accessing or otherwise compromising the integrity of the container.
Still another object is to provide a package having a portion that can be extended from a concealed position for examination and then returned to the concealed position without destroying the integrity of the package.
A further object is to provide a package having a slide panel with a separable portion that is removable from the container without compromising the integrity of the container.
Yet another object is to provide a blank for forming a container including an integral slide portion having a separable portion.